


The Nemphilim. (SPN/TW)

by Katiie190



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles, F/M, M/M, Stiles Is A Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	1. Chapter 1

-9 Years Ago- 

       10 year old Stiles was sitting next to his mothers hospital bed, tears rolling down his face as he gripped her hand tightly. "Stiles." His head snapped up at the sound of his mothers broken voice, she noticed she got his attention and began speaking softly. "You're my little angel, my miracle, i love you so much baby boy." She brought her hand up, softly rubbing Stiles' cheek, wiping the tears away only for more to follow. "You're a strong boy Stiles, stay that way for me."

       It all happened so fast, her breathing slowed, her hand slowly fell and the heart monitor began going off, freaking out Stiles felt more and more tears coming down as nurses and doctors came in, one of the doctors dragging him out of the room. "No! Momma!" He screamed until his throat was sore, kicking and screaming he was left in the hall. Alone.

-1 year later- 

      It's been a year since the death of Claudia Stilinski, Stiles has been thinking about what she meant when she called him her angel/miracle since that day.

    While his dad was at work at the station he went into the attic where his dad sent all of his moms things, going through a few boxes he found what he was looking for. Claudias Journal. 

      Climbing out of the attic he went to his room with the small journal in his hands.   
Sitting on his bed he set the book next to him, staring at it as if it were a gun. Taking a deep breath he picked it up and opened it to the first page. 

_-April 8th, 1997_

_Today a miracle happened to me, i was sitting at home while my husband, John, was at work._  
 _It was like any normal day, i was sitting in the living room watching some_ _tv_ _when a knock was heard at the door. I opened the door and seen a man with_ _a_ _baby_ _in_ _his_ _arms_ _._

    _The_ _man_ _noticed_ _me_ _at_ _the_ _door_ _,_ _he_ _looked_ _down_ _at_ _the_ _baby_ _and_ _leaned_ _down_ _pecking_ _the_ _babies_ _forehead_ _before_ _handing_ _him_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _he_ _brought_ _his_ _hand_ _up_ _and_ _touched_ _my_ _forehead_ _,_ _that_ _is_ _how_ _I_ _got_ _you_ _stiles_ _,_ _my_ _angel_ _._  
 _This_ _man_ _was_ _your_ _'_ _mom'_ _I_ _guess_ _you_ _could_ _say_ _and_ _he's_ _an_ _Angel_ _._ _I_ _plan_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ _this_ _when_ _you_ _turn_ _18,_ _if_ _im_ _not_ _able_ _to_ _I_ _hope_ _you_ _will_ _find_ _this_ _journal_ _some_ _day_ _._

Shocked the young boy swallowed thickly, he may be 11 but he's smart for his age. He understands that he was adopted and that his real 'mom' was an angel, meaning he was part angel.

-time skip-

     By 12 years old stiles has learned all he can on being an 'angel' and learned to control his grace so he don't burn anyone's eyes out..

-present-

     Licking his lips Stiles got out of bed and began getting ready for school, he hurried taking a shower before rushing to get dressed. He was now wearing a plain grey t shirt with a red hoodie, tan pants, and some sneakers. 

     As he was walking downstairs he greeted his 'Dad' with a side hug. "I'm gonna head to school, you gonna be home when I get out?" Stiles asked, john thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know yet, depends on what goes on today and how much work needs to be done." Stiles nodded sighing he turned around ready to leave the house but got stopped by johns voice. "Be careful Son." Stiles gave him a small smile exiting the house with his keys in hand.

     Ever since he found out about himself he told john and showed him Claudia's journal, he was shocked but helped him through it as much as he could, stiles couldn't be more thankful.

      Grabbing his back pack he said bye to his dad, walked out of the house getting in his jeep.

     Pulling into the parking lot he turn his jeep off getting out. Walking through the entrance he walked through the hallways until he found who he was looking for. "What's up wolf boy?" Stiles smirked throwing an arm around his best friends shoulder interrupting him, Lydia, liam, and malias conversation. "Really stiles?" Scott chuckles shaking his head.

     The story behind the nick name is because when they were in freshman year, they decided to go find a dead body and stiles ended up getting caught by John who took him home leaving Scott alone, long story short he got bit by a werewolf and five years later he's an alpha with a loyal pack. They're not perfect but they hold on.

    "Did you guys hear about the murder last night?" Liam asked, we all turned and looked at him. "What?" He asked, stiles narrowed his eyes looking at him with a look of 'seriously'.

      "Where at?" Scott asked, liam thought for a moment before answering. "About three miles from the preserve." Stiles looked at Scott who was in deep though that was soon interrupted by the school bell.

     "We'll talk about this later at Derek's." Scott stated before they all turned and began going to their classes.

-After school-

     When the last bell of the day rang stiles was just about to walk out of the class when Mr. Harris stopped him. "Stilinski, detention." Even with his back turned stiles could hear the smirk on his face, glaring at the wall across the hall before slowly turning around with a sarcastic smile on his face.

    "Of course, when don't I." Stiles slumped down into a chair setting his chin in his hand. "30 minutes, starting." Mr. Harris paused looking st the clock on the wall with a wicked smile. "Now." Sitting down the chemistry teacher began working on papers.

-29 minutes later-

      Looking up at the clock stiles seen that he only had 35 seconds left. Slowly beginning to stand up he seen the rest of the last minute go by and shot the rest of the way up and began  speed walking out of the room.

     "Wait." Letting out a groan of frustration he turned around and asked through clenched teeth. "Yes?" Smirking Mr. Harris stated. "Take this out while you leave." Handing him a trash bag, looking at it in disbelief he snatched it and walked out of the room heading down the hall.

     Once he threw the trash away he made his way to his Jeep, getting in and making his way to Derek's loft.

    Parking outside the tall building he got out jogging his way inside.

     Sliding open the loft door he seen everyone else waiting, all heads turned to him while he smiled sheepishly as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry, detention."


	2. Chapter 2

   

 

     Dean and Sam winchester, when people hear those names they don't know anything about who they are or what they do. When the supernatural hear those names they get scared, pissed, sometimes even cocky. They are simply two brothers who hunt down the supernatural together. 

     Right now the brothers are sitting inside of the men of letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. 

    "What did you find Sammy?" Dean asked sipping his beer, clearing his throat Sam began speaking. "Uh- there's been a murder in beacon hills, California, police report says a girl around mid-20's, body was nearly shredded in pieces" Dean furrowed his eyebrows opening his mouth about to speak but was stopped by the sound of wings flapping. "I sensed trouble." Castiels voice rang through, Dean cleared his throat, Sam noticing the awkwardness and spoke up. "We got a case." Sam spoke. 

      Castiel walked closer to the table until he would rest his hands onto it.   
"Where at?" He asked, Sam cleared his throat awkwardly while looking up at Cas before answering. "California." Sam paused looking Cas in the eyes. "Beacon Hills." Freezing, Castiel looked at Sam before disappearing leaving Sam and Dean alone. "Whats up his ass?" Dean asked grumpily chugging the rest of his beer, Sam ignored him knowing exactly what was wrong. 

       Meanwhile, while Sam and Dean are in Kansas doing more research on the case trying to figure out what creature it was, Castiel was in Beacon Hills for the first time in 19 years, watching carefully, waiting. 

    He watched as the front door to a house across the street opened showing two boys, around the age 19. Castiel immediately noticed/sensed the tan one with a crooked jaw was a werewolf, an alpha to be exact, looked at the other boy he smiled lightly seeing that he looked just like a Winchester. Furrowing his eyebrows he listened in. 

       "Scott come on, Derek wants us to meet him at the loft to talk about the killings that have been going on." The one boy who Castiel was sure was his son stated. "Alright, I'll meet you there." The tan boy stated before getting on his dirt bike driving down the road leaving the boy alone. 

     Castiel took this moment to talk to him.   
Teleporting into the passenger seat of the jeep as the boy started pulling down the road he remained looking straight as he began speaking. "Hello." Castiel greeted in his usual deep voice, the jeep swerved for a moment as Stiles freaked out. "Who the hell are you?! How did you get in my car?" Stiles pulled over to the side of the road turning in his seat looking at Castiel with wide eyes. 

        "I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord." He answered honestly, Stiles calmed down looking him over. "You're an Angel?" Stiles asked slowly, Castiel said nothing and nodded before he noticed something, something that made him smile. 

     Inside of stiles' chest you could see his grace, glowing brighter then ever and that is how he knew that he had found his son. 

      "Why are you here?" Stiles asked confused. "There was a murder." Castiel stated, Stiles nodded slowly. ' _Cas, we found something_ ' Castiel heard Sam's voice, looking at Stiles he said. "If you need me, just pray." With that he went back to the bunker leaving stiles sitting alone in his now empty jeep, starting it back up he finished the drive to Dereks Loft. 

-Lebanon, Kansas- 

       "What have you found?" Castiel asked, Sam jumped before speaking. "Um, based on the police report we think it could be a wendigo or a rugaru." 

    It took a minute for Castiel to notice as he looked around before looking at Sam.   
"Where's Dean?" Pursing his lips Sam let out a deep breath running a hand through his hair. "Bar." Was all he said, frowning Cas sat down across from Sam before a small smile appeared on his face. 

     Sam noticed and chuckled asking. "Whats got you all happy?" "I found him." Sam's eyes widened. "You found him?" He asked shocked, nodding Castiel said. "He doesn't know that hes my son though." Sam nodded silently. 

    "When are you going to tell dean?" Sam asked quietly, Castiel stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Never." 


	3. Chapter 3

After the run in with Castiel, Stiles drove to Dereks loft, when he pulled up he seen the packs cars parked. Turning the engine off he got out jogging into the building. 

         Getting to Dereks floor he slid the door open seeing everyone sitting there. "You're late." Rolling his eyes Stiles plopped down on the couch. "As we were saying." Derek paused looking at Stiles who raised his hands in defense. 

    "Do you think its a lone wolf?" Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows, Derek thought for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "No, I've never seen a werewolf do this.." Trailing off he rubbed his stubbled chin with his hand. 

        Stiles pulled the pictures of the crime scene towards him, taking a glance he immediately pushed them away gagging. "Thats disgusting." Rolling his eyes, letting out a sigh Scott began asking. "Do you think it was something else?" "I dont know." Derek responded, Stiles thought about something for a second. "What if... What if there's more?" All eyes turned to him with confusion. "More what?" Lydia asked.

    "What if there's more supernatural, not just werewolves? What if something else did this?" Everyone looked at each other. "Thats impossible." Derek stated matter-of-factly. "Why? Just 5 years ago i thought werewolves were impossible." It was silent for a moment. "How would we even figure out what kind of creature it is doing this?" 

   Thinking for a moment Stiles slowly stood up walking to the door of the loft getting the rest of the packs attention. "Ill text you guys' later." With that he turned and hurried out of the door. 

       Stiles arrived at his house, jogging inside and up the stairs getting into his room.   
Licking his lips he fell onto his bed. "Uh- Castiel, i dont know if you can hear me, but i have a few ques-" He was interrupted by a deep voice, whipping around he seen Castiel standing there with his head tilted. "What is it you need?" 

       Still shocked it took Stiles a moment. "Uh- right, about the murder, do you know what it was that did it?" "Yes, i have a few friends who think it might be a wendigo or a rugaru." Stiles kept a straight face, just staring at him before asking. "A wha and a huh?" Looking down castiel hid his small smile whispering. "Just like your father." 

    "What?" Stiles asked confused. "Nothing, Wendigos were once human, but after being forced to eat human flesh to survive, they become supernatural monsters that retain little of the human features they once possessed. After their transformation, they begin to crave human flesh and feed solely on it." Castiel paused looking at Stiles who looked shocked. 

       Clearing his throat stiles asked. "What about the other one?" 

"Rugarus are born and live as for all intents and purposes, most being unaware of their condition, but at a certain age they will suddenly begin craving large quantities of food. This condition is not a virus; rather, it is passed down genetically." "Neither of those sound pleasant..." Stiles trailed off, he hurried over to his laptop, opening it up he went to google and began doing some research. "They're not." Castiel replied

    "You like research?" Castiel suddenly asked, walking over to where stiles was sitting. "Uh, yeah." 

          Castiel heard footsteps coming up the stairs along with Mr. Stilinski's voice so he hurried and flashed out ending up back at the bunker in which he found dark and empty. 

     Meanwhile in Stiles' room he heard his door open but continued on looking up things on Wendigos and Rugarus. "Stiles..." John trailed off, Stiles looked over seeing Castiel was gone before turning to look at John before looking back at the screen hitting print. 

     "Yeah?" Stiles asked spinning his chair around looking at John who had a look, like he was internally arguing with himself. "Do i even want to know?" Stiles chuckled grabbing the paper as it finished printing before getting up walking over to his dad. "Okay, dont ask how but someone i know whos friends with people who know more about the supernatural, believe they might know what did these murders, and no it wasn't a werewolf." Stiles paused taking a deep breath before explaining everything Castiel told him. 

-Somewhere on the road- 

        Castiel popped into the backseat of the Impala causing Dean and Sam to jump when they noticed him. "Sorry i frightened you." Sam chuckled shaking his head. "Where have you been Cas?" Dean asked moodily, Castiel looked out the window. "Well?" Dean turned back looking at him before turning back around to watch the road. "Beacon Hills." 

    Dean snapped his head around looking at Cas angrily. "You went without us?" He exclaimed, Castiel stay quiet. "You could of been hurt Cas!" Dean shouted turning back to the road. "Dean-" Sam tried to say. "No Sam, he should know to wait for us before something happens." Dean growled. 

     With furrowed eyebrows dean put two and two together before turning to look at his younger brother. "You knew didn't you?" He asked in disbelief, Sam sighed. "Just lis-" Dean once again cut him off. "You knew and you didn't bother to tell me?!" "Guys-" Castiel tried to interject but they continued to argue, sighing Castiel left the car. 

      The brothers stopped arguing at the sound of wings, both turning in their seats. "Great, you made him leave." Sam motioned to the now empty backseat, Dean glared out the front window with annoyance. 

-Beacon Hills- 

        Castiel arrived back in Beacon Hills at the edge of the woods, looking around he seen no one, bringing his hand up he snapped his fingers. The brothers and the impala showed up next to him, parked. "I thought we agreed to never do that again?" Dean stated slamming the car door, Sam rolled his eyes give Cas a grateful smile. "Thanks Cas." Looking between the two Dean asked. "Whats been going on between you two? You've acting strange since we found this case- actually no you've been acting strange for a while." 

   "Nothing Dean, just drop it." Sam stated, Dean narrowed his eyes at them before scoffing walking passed them into the woods. "Where are you going?" Sam shouted at him, Dean ignored him and kept walking, reaching his hand behind him he made sure he had his gun just in case. 

      Sighing Sam turned to Castiel who was still looking at Deans fading figure, reaching out Sam patted his back. "Come on Cas, lets go get him before he does something stupid." 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles' POV* 

I was heading back over to Dereks, as i was passing the preserve and noticed a car parked, pulling over i parked my jeep and got out. Looking at the car i seen it was a pretty nice car, turning to look into the woods i didnt see anyone so i cautiously began walking in. 

Walking through these woods is pretty easy now, five years ago i would be lost but the pack and i have been in these woods so much im pretty sure i know it as good as the back of my hand. From where i am now i couldnt be far from the old hale house that was currently being renovated while Derek stayed at the loft, it was almost done i'd give it a couple more days, with my hands in my pockets i walked over a few fallen branches before i heard voices causing me to stop in my tracks. 

Getting behind a tree i peeked out and seen a tall man and a shorter man arguing i think.   
"You need to cut him some slack Dean." The taller one said, 'Dean' glared at the taller guy and said something i didn't hear because he said it in an angry whisper, as i was trying harder on listening in on their conversation i felt like someone was behind me causing me to whip around. "Jesus Christ Castiel." I gasped putting my hand on my chest, he furrowed his eyebrows at me, i realized what i said. "Sorry." I said sheepishly, he nodded with a smile. "Its not nice to ease drop." Pursing my lips i opened my mouth to talk. 

"I-I uh..." I stuttered embarrassed i was caught, hearing footsteps come over i turned my head seeing the two men who were arguing walking over. "Cas, whos this?" Dean asked looking at me, i noticed the tall guy looking at me with a weird smile, he walked over to Castiel and whispered something in his ear, Castiel nodded with a smile causing the guy to smile too, Dean also noticed this and glared at the two. 

"I'm Stiles." I stated, he slowly nodded. "Im Sam, this is my brother Dean." Sam stated motioned to himself and his brother. "What are you doing out here?" Dean suddenly asked. "Uh..." I trailed off thinking of something to say. "A few friends and I like to hang out here." I stated, it was only half a lie. Dean looked at me with narrowed eyes before turning to Sam. 

"Come on there's nothing out here." Dean tapped Sams arm before walking passed us. "What are you guys looking for?" I asked causing Dean to stop walking and turn around. "None of your business now lets go Sam." With furrowed eyebrows i asked. "Is it about the murder?" 

Dean came to a stop and slowly turned back toward me walking forward.   
"What do you know about the murder?" I scoffed bringing my hand up circling my face saying. "Hello, sheriffs son." "Do you know where the murder happened?" Raising an eyebrow i stated. "Yeah, why would you want to see it?" 

Sighing Dean fumbled around with his jacket and pulled something out from his pocket holding it up, he opened it showing me it, i noticed it was an FBI badge. "You really expect me to believe that?" I laughed, he raised an eyebrow at me, i grabbed the badge from his hand analyzing it. "It's pretty good but not good enough, it's fake." I tossed it too him which he caught with ease, grumpily he shoved it back into his pocket. 

"Listen here kid, we just want to gank this thing so we can leave." He scowled, raising an eyebrow toward him i rolled my eyes saying. "Follow me." Turning to the left i began walking hearing them follow. After about 5-10 minutes of walking we came to a stop where there was caution tape. "I thought they found her just outside of the woods?" Sam asked confused. "They did, she was moved." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other before walking around looking at the crime scene.   
"Sam." Dean stated bending down looking at something, Sam walked over bending down looking at what ever Dean found, walking over i looked down and gagged. "Is that skin?" I asked disgusted, they looked up at me then at each other. "Yeah, i think i know what we're dealing with." Dean sighed standing up brushing off his pants, i looked at him waiting for an answer. 

"A shape-shifter."


	5. Chapter 5

*Stiles's POV*

"What the hell is a shape-shifter?" I asked confused by the name, still looking these guys over. "Nothing we got it from here kid." Dean grumbled waving me off causing me to furrow my eyebrows at the gesture, turning around i muttered. "And my names Stiles. Asshole." With that said i started walking away.

*Sam's POV*

"And my names Stiles. Asshole." I watched as Stiles turned around walking away, i let out a chuckle watching as Dean turned around. "Did- Did he just call me an asshole?" He asked annoyed/shocked, i let out another chuckle. "You were being an asshole." I pointed out, he spluttered before his face went straight. "Shut up."

I looked over at Castiel who was still looking at the direction Stiles walked off to. "Cas." I said getting his attention. "Yes?" He asked looking at me, i gave him a knowing look that said he can go, he gave me a nod and flashed out.

Dean turned around looking about with a confused expression. "Where's Cas?" He asked. "Uh i dont know, he probably had to deal with angel drama." I lied, i watched as dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Figures." He grumbled, i furrowed my eyebrows. "Dean, stop being a dick." I told him annoyed with how he's been acting towards Castiel and well just the way he's been acting in general. "Im not a dick." He defended looking at me with an annoyed look.

"Ever since- whatever happened between you two, you've been being a dick to him." He looked at me and said nothing, he narrowed his eyes and muttered something under his breath while he turned around and looked down at the shredded skin, letting out a sigh i shook my head and decided to just look around for more clues.

*Stiles's POV*

I made it back to my jeep in about 15 minutes since i had to go out of my way to take asshole and Sam to the crime scene. Getting back in my jeep i started it up heading to Derek's loft.

-Skip-

"Where have you been?" Scott asked once i came into view of them all. "Got lost, i took a different way." I lied smoothly, Scott, Derek, and Liam looked at me as they were listening to my heart beat searching for a lie, they dont realize that after a while i learned to keep my heart steady when i lie.

"Okay well sit down." Derek told me grumpily, sighing i walked over and plopped myself down on the couch listening as they talked about the murder which just reminded me. "Do you guys know what a shapeshifter is?" I asked getting their attention. "A what?" Scott asked confused. "A shape shifter." I repeated, i noticed Derek had his thinking face on so i waited until he spoke up. "I think i've heard of them, they can appear as anything or anyone." He explained, i nodded to myself. "Why?" Derek asked looking at me with suspicious eyes. "I was just curious." I told him.

He looked at me as if he didnt believe me but let it go. For now at least.  
Zoning out while Derek and the others began to talk about what could of happen. While i was zoned out i felt like someone was watching me, looking up at the pack i seen that they were all engrossed into the conversation so i stood up walking towards the door but stopped when i seen Castiel standing in the corner.

My eyes widened and i looked around seeing that the pack seemed to not notice him.  
He looked at me with a weird look and somehow i understood him and nodded, with that he vanished. "I left something in my jeep, ill be right back." Without bothering to see if anyone had listened to me i rushed out of the loft heading to the ground floor.

When i got to the ground floor i exited the building seeing Castiel standing there. "Are you stalking me now?" I asked jokingly, he looked at me with a tilt of his head and furrowed eyebrows. "No." He stated, i just stared at him wondering if he knows what joking is. "Anyway, why are you here?" I asked confused. "I was just making sure you got here safely." He answered.

I chuckled asking. "What are you? My guardian angel?" He said nothing making me think i was right. "Dude that's awesome, i got my own angel-" He cut me off. "I'm not your angel." I frowned. "Well that blows." I muttered, he let out a small chuckle making me smile, sliding my hands in my pocket i looked at him as he spoke up.

"I see that you're friends with supernatural." I looked at him slightly shocked. "How'd you know?" "I can sense it." He answered, i nodded slowly before getting a hard look on my face. "Those guys in the woods." I started, looking at him i seen he was watching me carefully. "They're hunters aren't they?" I asked. "Yes." He answered simply, before i could talk he cut me off. "I promise you, they wont hurt your friends." I closed my mouth and nodded thankfully. "I should probably get back inside before they think im up to something." I pointed behind me at the building. "I understand, i must go back to the Winchesters." Before i could even say bye he was gone within a blink of an eye.

Looking around i walked back into the building heading back up to the loft.


	6. Chapter 6

*Stiles's POV* 

      Walking back into the loft it was like no one noticed i left which didnt really bothering me since i didnt have to answer questions. "There was only the one victim?" I heard Malia ask as i walked back into the living room. "That we know of, there could be more but the one was found." Derek answered. 

     "So maybe it's like a one time thing? Like it kills once and moves on?" Malia asked with a hopeful tone to her voice. "I highly doubt that." I spoke up causing everyones eyes to me making me blush slightly. "Why?" Scott asked. "Because no one and nothing kills once and moves on." I shrugged simply, Derek looked like he was thinking before letting out a sigh standing up straight. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, everyone go home." He ordered walking away from us, the rest of us stood up walking out of the loft going down to the ground level. 

      Walking out of the building i talked with Scott. "Dude, i gotta talk to you. Think i could stop by?" I asked as we walked. "Yeah, why are you even asking?" He laughed, i chuckled shaking my head getting inside my jeep following him to his house. 

     Entering Scotts room i shut the door behind me grabbing his desk chair pulling it across the floor setting it in front of scott who sat on his bed. Sitting in the chair with my arms resting on the back of the chair while i faced him. "Whats up dude?" He asked confused, i licked my lips opening my mouth and told him what happened. 

     " I was driving passed the preserve and i saw this nice car- i mean it was nice, it was a 67 chevy impala, was a beauty, beautiful black-" "Stiles!" Scott interrupted me looking at me strangely, blinking i chuckled awkwardly. "Right! Sorry." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, i pulled over and being the curious person i am i walked in the woods and ran into these to guys-" "Did they hurt you?" Scott asked getting protective.  "No dude." I laughed. "They tried to say they were FBI but you could tell their badges were fake as hell." I snorted, Scott chuckled. "Who were they?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Their names were Dean and Sam, I prefer Asshole over Dean though, suits him better." I shrugged watching Scott tilt his head slightly. 

     "Anyway, they're uh- they're hunters." Scotts eyes flashed at the words before going back to his normal brown eyes but still had a scowl on his face. "They're the ones who thought it was a shape-shifter." I told him, he nodded slowly. "Seems reasonable, no way you would have thought of that." He snorted, i gave him a bitch face. "That's rude mister." Scott let out a laugh pushing the chair i was sitting on backwards causing it to roll away, using my feet i stopped myself before i hit the door when suddenly Castiel was in front of us. 

    Scott jumped back on his bed looking at Castiel with his eyes glowing and growling about to attack, Castiel didn't look worried about Scott which doesn't shock me, he's a friggin angel for god sake.. 

    "Scott it's alright." I told him, he looked over at me and i nodded his eyes went back to normal and he stopped growling but still watched Castiel closely just in case. "Why are you here Cas?" I asked confused.

    He looked at me with pursed lips and looked over at Scott who had his arms crossed staring castiel down. "Who is this Stiles?" Scott asked looking over at me for a second before looking back at Cas. "This-" I began to answer but Castiel cut me off. "Im Castiel, im an angel of the lord." Castiel explained like it was recited. "An- Angel?" Scott asked shocked looking at me with wide eyes. 

    "They're real?" Scott asked still gaping slightly, i chuckled slapping his shoulder making him close his mouth. "Yeah bro, close your mouth." I looked over to castiel who was smiling. "I see you two are quite good friends." He said with a knowing tone. "Yeah, Stiles's here is my brother." Scott smiled throwing his arm over my shoulder pulling me into his embrace, Castiel was smiling but had a sad look in his eyes making me frown slightly, wanting to know what was wrong with the angel. 

      Suddenly Castiel's face changed into a more concentrated look. "I have to go." With that he was gone. "Dude, that was awesome! I met a freaking angel!" Scott exclaimed looking at me with wide eyes. "I let out a light chuckle not saying anything, still thinking about Castiel and why i feel so close to him. 

     Sighing i licked my lips looking up at scott. "Im gonna head home, ill text you." I smiled grabbing my back pack and walked out of his room with a wave. 

*Sam's POV* 

       Dean and I are sitting in the motel room when we heard the sound of wings. "Cas where did you g- what the hell?" I heard dean exclaim, turning my head my mouth dropped open seen Gabriel standing there with a smirk doing jazz hands. "Guess who's baaack?"


	7. Chapter 7

*Sam's POV* 

     "How the hell are you alive?" I asked gabriel shocked. "I didn't learn _all_  of my tricks from Lucifer." He smirked sitting at the chair snapping his finger making a piece of some kind of candy appear in his hand. 

     "What about the burnt wings?" Dean asked with furrowed eyebrows, i looked over at Gabriel waiting for the answer. "A little illusion." He said wiggling his fingers along with his eyebrows, i raised an eyebrow looking at him as he stopped. 

     "Ah, Castiel, how have you been brother?" Gabriel asked looking behind us, turning my head i seen Castiel was standing there looking slightly shocked, turning back to Gabriel i seen he had a glint in his eye like he knew something which made me pretty nervous, because judging by how he was staring at Castiel i had a feeling he knew. 

      Opening and closing his mouth slightly, Cas finally answered. "I've been fine Gabriel, what are you doing here?" "Well, i waited for you guys to shove Luci away before coming back after he 'killed' me." Gabriel chuckled quoting the word killed. 

     "Why are you here?" Dean asked roughly, slowly i looked at Gabriel who had a scarily calm look on his face. "You listen to me, you arrogant dick." Gabriel looked at Dean with a smirk but had fire practically burning from his eyes from the anger they held, Dean looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before they went back to a hard glare. 

      "Im here for my brother, not you. And if you keep hurting Cas and dont step up to the responsibility of-" Gabriel was suddenly cut off when he disappeared, looking around i didnt see Castiel either which confused me. Where'd they go?  

*Stiles's POV*

          I just got home and was in my room laying face down on my bed.   
My eyes were starting to shut on their own when suddenly a voice was shouting in my room. "Being a pare-" The voice stopped abruptly, i shot up into a sitting position snapping my head seeing Castiel and a slightly shorter guy with sandy blonde hair. "Castiel! Why would you do that?" The man asked Cas with an annoyed tone. 

     "Uh- Helloooo." I dragged out, they both turned and looked at me, the one guys eyes lighting up in a weird way. "This is him?" He asked walking towards me, i tensed slightly which he noticed and stopped walking. "What's your name?" He asked me. "Stiles." I answered looking at him cautiously as he looked over at Castiel. "What's yours?" I more like demanded, he turned and looked at me before answering.  "Gabriel okay? They call me Gabriel."

 I looked at him shocked. "Gabriel? Like _The_  Gabriel?" I asked quickly, nearly slurring my words from how fast i spoke, he smirked proudly nodding. "Indeed it is I." I stifled a laugh at his words. "So why are you guys here?" I asked looking over at Castiel who seemed to just watch Gabriel and I converse. "Well, i was dealing with an arrogant dick wade but Cassie here decided to yank me away before i could speak my mind." Gabriel complained, saying nothing i slowly looked over at Castiel who seemed frustrated. 

   "Who?" I asked totally confused. "Mr Dean-O." Gabriel rolled his eyes taking a mint that was on my desk, popping it in his mouth with a smile. 

     "Gabriel." Castiel spoke lowly making Gabriel turn around looking at Castiel who was staring at him with a hard and long stare. "He deserves to know." Gabriel said, i stood up with furrowed eye brows. "Deserve to know what?" I asked slowly looking between him and Castiel who looked worried and angry. "Cas, what is he talking about?" I asked getting anxious. 

      Castiel looked between me and Gabriel who he glared at before he was suddenly gone leaving me there thinking while Gabriel stood there sighing. "What did you mean?" I asked him, he looked at me with a small smile. "Not my place kid." With that he snapped his fingers and was gone. Falling back on my bed i began thinking deeply, i mean Gabriel couldn't possibly be talking about what i think he is. 

*Sam's POV* 

    Castiel appeared back into the room looking worried, scared, and angry. "You alright Cas?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head. "What the hell was Gabriel talking about Cas?" Dean immediately asked, Castiel looked at me with begging eyes making me sigh. "Just drop it Dean-" "No! Im sick of feeling my way through the dark around you two." He shouted glaring at the both of us. "Now tell me. What the fuck is going on." He finished lowly. "Congrats you dick." I heard Gabriel's voice causing us all to turn and see him as he brought his hands up slowly clapping. 

     "You're a dad."  


	8. Chapter 8

   

      Dean stared at Gabriel with wide shocked eyes trying to process what he had just said.   
"Im a- what?" Dean stuttered out, Castiel was looking- sorry glaring at Gabriel like he was ready to take out his angel blade and stab him. 

     "You're a dad, padre, pap-" "I heard you dammit, how am i a dad?" Dean spat out, Sam was watching the scene trying to look shocked but was failing miserably. 

   "Well, it takes two to tango Dean-O" Gabriel smirked with crossed arms, reveling in Dean's frustration. "Who's the mom- actually who's the kid?" Dean asked watching Gabriel, whos eyes flickered over to Cas for a split second before shooting back to Dean who acted like he didn't notice. 

*Sam's POV* 

     I watched as Dean stared at Gabriel expecting an answer but all Gabe did was smirk and flash out leaving Dean and I with Castiel who was looking anywhere but Dean and I. 

     Licking my lips i opened my mouth about to say something when Dean suddenly shoved everything off the table before slamming his hands down causing me to jump slightly. "Cas, you need to explain." Dean whispered dangerously calm, i looked over at Cas who was staring at dean fiddling with his fingers. "And dont even think of flashing out." Dean growled looking up at the angel with cold eyes, pointing a finger at him as if he were a child. 

     "I-I..." Castiel stuttered looking over at me getting Dean's attention. "Do you know something about this?" Dean asked pointing at me walking over to me, i opened my mouth looking over at Cas for any help. "Uh.." Was all i could muster. 

     Dean suddenly stopped as if something in his head clicked and looked between me and Castiel again but let out a scoff of laughter. "That's why you two have been acting so weird, you knew!" He yelled, i flinched slightly. "Who the hell is it?!" He screamed in a demanding voice, i bit the inside of my cheek closing my eyes. 

     "Its-" "Sam." Castiel cut me off looking over at me with pleading eyes. "He deserves to know Cas." I muttered, Dean looked at me waiting to continue. "I should be the one to explain." I looked at Castiel for a moment before nodding slowly. 

     "His name is Stiles-" Dean immediately cut him off. "The kid from the woods?!" "Let him explain Dean." I told him with furrowed eyebrows, Dean glared at me but said nothing else. "Yes, he's my son." Castiel finished looking at Dean whos brows furrowed even deeper. "Your- wait, how the hell could you get pregnant?!" Dean shouted waving his arms around in shock and anger. "When the hell were you going to tell me?!" 

      Castiel sighed. "I was never going to." He answered honestly, Dean stopped and looked at him with hurt/pissed off eyes. "You weren't... going to tell me?" Dean asked quietly, i watched the two of them with sad eyes as i stayed silent and let them talk. "Why cas?" Dean demanded, looking over at Castiel i seen he had sad eyes. "Because you've been a dick, you didn't deserve to know." Dean looked at Castiel with a shocked expression before it fell into a sad one, most of the anger gone. "Im sorry." He whispered. 

*Stiles's POV* 

       Looking over at my clock i seen that it was almost 1 in the morning, tapping my fingers on the back of my other hand as the seconds went by i sat up with a groan. "Uh, Gabriel can you come here so i can talk to you?" I asked into thin air, waiting for a moment i was sure he wasn't going to show up until suddenly there was a figure in my room. 

     "What's going on kid?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow unwrapping a small hersheys bar.   
I put on my best puppy dog eyes and asked. "Can you please tell me who my parents are?" I watched as he let out a deep sigh crumbling the wrapper in his hand. "It's not-" "Your place to tell, i could careless, you're an angel, my mom is an angel so you know who he is." I paused looking at him, he looked slightly impressed. "Just tell me who my parents are. Please." I practically begged him. 

      He snapped his fingers and a cup of champagne showed up in his hands.   
"Well, Cas is already pissed at me so what the hell." Gabriel shrugged chugging the glass throwing it behind his back, i was about to yell at him but i watched as the glass disappeared. "Your parents are...."


	9. Chapter 9

*Stiles's POV*

      "Your parents are Mr. Dean Winchester and My lovely baby bro Castiel." Gabriel wiped his hands together, I looked at him shocked as i shot off my bed. "I've been around my parents this whole freaking time!?" I exclaimed, he nodded with triumph. 

    I clenched my jaw and stated firmly. "Take me to them." 

*Castiel's POV* 

       "You need to understand how he feels Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother who shouted back. "I dont give a shit if i was the biggest dick in the world! You had no right to not tell me we had a son!" Dean pointed at me. "I did it for his own protection." I spoke up causing Dean looked at me with narrowed eyes filled with questions. 

     "What do you think would of happened if you knew about him? Huh? You would of drove here and ripped him away from his life." Dean looked at Sam who just got done speaking, Dean opened his mouth to make a remark but was stopped when i spoke up. "Stop!" The brothers stopped and looked at me just as Gabriel popped in with Stiles. 

       "Honey, im home." Gabriel smirked walking towards us with Stiles slowly following behind him still in pajamas. 

*Stiles's POV* -Before- 

     "Take me to them." I demanded, Gabriel looked at me with an unsure look. "I dont know kid... Cas if determined for you to have a normal life..." He trailed off. 

         I looked at him with a straight face. "Dude, my life hasnt been normal since freshman year unless going to find a dead body in the woods with your bestfriend who gets bit by a freaking werewolf is normal! And to add on to that ray of sunshine, the passed 4 years my life has been filled with werewolves, lizard people, crazy ass doctors who like to turn people into supernatural hybrids, oh yeah can't forget Peter, Dereks crazy uncle aka the one who turned my best fri-" 

         "Okay i get it! Just please shut up before i feel the need to rip my ears off." 

       I grinned widely as i spoke up. "So that means you're gonna take me?" He let out a fake sigh as he rolled his eyes. "I guess, come here." I walked over to him allowing him to hold my shoulder and we were suddenly in a motel room. 

     "Honey, I'm home." Gabriel sang, i looked around the room seeing Sam, Dean, and Castiel. I knew something must have happened since i could practically feel myself suffocating from the tension. "What's he doing here?" Sam asked quickly, i rolled my eyes internally scoffing. 

     "He knows..." Castiel trailed off, my eyes traveled over to him and i gave him a small smile, slowly my eyes wavered over towards Dean who's jaw was clenched while he looked at me. "Someone's not happy." I trailed off, he narrowed his eyes slightly at me. 

      Castiel slowly walked over to me stopping once he was stood in front of me opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by Dean who walked closer slightly but still a few steps behind Cas. "How old are you?" I raised an eyebrow as i answered. "Im 19." I noticed Dean glaring at the back of Castiel's head. "19 years Cas!" He suddenly shouted making me and Castiel jump. 

      Looking into Castiel's eyes i saw a deep sadness making my heart twist along with my gut. "Don't yell at him." Gabriel stepped in looking at Dean with a cold look. "Oh bite me Gabriel." Dean snarled, i glared at my 'dad' as i stepped around Castiel and stood face to face with Dean. 

      "You're a real asshole you know that." I nearly growled shocking myself but i didnt let it show, i dont know why i suddenly feel so protected of Castiel, it might be because he's my mom or something else. "Excuse me?" Dean asked looking at me, i glared at him a shoved my finger in his chest. "Why don't you learn a little respect to the mother of your child!" Dean looked at Cas then back at me sighing deeply as he snatched a set of keys off the table turning around walking towards the door of the motel room. 

      "Where are you going?" Castiel asked sounding worried making me frown, Dean stopped with his hand on the door handle, not turning around as he answered. "Out." With that he yanked the door opened and walked out slamming it behind him. 

     Turning around i looked at Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel as i ran my hand through my hair. "Well, that was a nice family meeting...." 

 


	10. Chapter 10

        Dean was sat at the bar downing a shot of tequila.   
"What's goin on hun?" The bar lady asked wiping a glass down before setting it under the bar. Dean sighed sliding the shot glass towards her. 

     "Just found out i have a son." He grumbled out telling her to hand him a beer as he slapped some money on the counter, popping the bottle open he took a few gulps. "Well i dont see the problem." She shrugged setting her hands on the bar. "He's 19, and his mom was never going to tell me about him." The lady let out a low whistle. "She must of had a reason, no one goes momma bear without a reason." He scoffed quietly when she said ' _She_ ' He finished the beer slamming it on the counter, Dean gave her a two finger salute before walking out of the bar heading over to his baby. 

*Stiles's POV* 

     "So your best friend is a..." "Werewolf yeah, this one time i was possessed by this dark spirit called a nogitsune but that was years ago." Sam looked at me shocked then at Castiel who was looking at me, also shocked. "But you have angel grace- is that even possible?" Sam cut himself off as he turned to cas waiting for an answer to his question. "In some cases yes, if the spirit was strong enough it could have."

      Sam, Castiel, Gabriel, and I continued talking for about 10 minutes when we were cut off by the Motel door closing causing us all to close our mouths looking over seeing Dean there.   
He didn't look at any of us as he trudged over to one of the two beds, collapsing down on his stomach. "I should head home." I told them as i stood from the chair about to walk out the door when i remembered i didn't drive here. 

     Clearing my throat awkwardly. "Uh, you think you could take me back home?" I asked Gabriel who opened his mouth about to answer but was cut off by Castiel. "Ill take you." He grabbed my shoulder and we were back in my room. 

     Once i collapsed onto my bed pulled the blanket up over me with the help of Castiel who slowly ran his fingers through my hair. "Get some sleep Stiles, pray if you need me." I closed my eyes pulling the blanket tighter to me as i was already half asleep as i mumbled out. "Thanks mom." 

*Castiel's POV* 

        "Get some sleep Stiles, pray if you need me." I watched as he closed his eyes pulling the blanket closer to him. "Thanks mom." I stopped walking away and turned slowly looking at him listening as soft snores left his mouth, i smiled and decided to stay for a bit, walking over  to the chair on the opposite side of the room i sat down facing his bed. 

     I've been sitting here for at least an hour when i heard Stiles mumble something in his sleep, tilting my head slightly i listened closely. "Der..." i furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, who is Der? 

*Stiles's POV* -The Next Morning- 

       Groaning i rolled over letting out a shout when i landed on the floor, sitting up quickly i looked around not seeing Castiel around, pulling myself off the floor i bent down throwing my blankets back on my bed. 

     Pulling myself towards my closet i pulled out a plain black t-shirt, green and black plaid shirt to go over my t-shirt, and some black jeans. Putting my shoes on i grabbed my keys, phone, and backpack heading downstairs. 

      I noticed my dad in the kitchen sitting at the table, i looked at him in confusion as i grabbed an apple taking a bite. "Why are you home?" I asked around the apple in my mouth, he looked up from the newspaper. "Haven't gotten called in yet." He answered, i nodded hurrying hugging him. "Ill see you later." I told him throwing the rest of the apple away running out of the house. 

-Skip- 

      Pulling into the school parking lot i parked my jeep and got out slapping my bag further onto my back. "Dude! Where have you been?" Scott asked slinging an arm around my shoulder as i entered the school. "Uh, sorry been busy." Which wasn't really a lie, i mean i would say finding out you have an angel 'mom' and hunter for a dad busy. "Right, well Derek told us all to go to the loft later, something about he might have a lead on the thing that murdered that girl." He told me, i nodded patting his back. "Alright, ill meet you there, gotta get to class." With that i jogged ahead of him still feeling his confused eyes on me. 


End file.
